I'll not be a gentleman
by finmagik
Summary: The Master wants the Rani, but she remembers what he was like when they were lovers.
1. Chapter 1

They sat next to each other disheveled and panting. The had barely survived the T-Rex. Which was now floating in empty void of outerspace. The Master turned to the Rani. He noticed the curve of her cheek bone and how fine her brown hair looked in this state. It made him smile and brought back memories of long, long ago.

"My Dear Rani, I was thinking how we should spend the time we have while we are stranded here." he said.

"Hmmmph, we should repair my TARDIS," The Rani countered.

"Of course! But there other more pleasant forms of passing the time." He said.

He reached over and took her hand in his scowled at him and withdrew her hand with such quickness that it was as if his touch burned. He took her chin his hands.

"We were lovers once, or don't you remember?" He said.

His blue eyes his stared into her brown eyes. In a flash he sent across memories of late night love making in her canopied bed at the academy, the feel, the smell the sensation of it. Of that night behind the boat house. Of trysts in woods, of hasty fucking against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist. And the aftermath laying entwined and happy in each other's arms.

She shook her head out of his grasp. "Yes I remember but we were different people then. I was young and naive. and you were what you always were a monster."

She fixed him with her gaze and she sent across her memories. Sensations of pain, sobbing and anger. Broken hearts, bruises, broken bones. The red marks he left on her throat Thee black eyes he gave her. The bruises he inflicted. The kicks, the slaps, and the punches.

"So I wasn't the most tender or gentle of lovers," He said with a chuckle. "It was the rashness of youth."

"You hurt me, and you'd do it again in a twinkling." She said.

"Are you forgetting about what you did?" He said. "You were a hellcat, my darling"

And in her mind appeared the image of a face that was once his with bloody scratches across cheek.

"So, I had to defend myself from you. Sometimes I managed to get you." She retorted.

"That's a mild way of putting it." He said. "Tell me then why did you stay so long if I was such a brute?"

She glared at him. "I was young, I was ignorant. I thought you could change, I thought ....I loved you."

"So you admit it, you loved me!" He said triumphantly.

"It was just a combination of societal conditions, hormones and chemicals." She said. "Love isn't real thing."

"So you say, Rani," He remarked. "But I am flattered. Once I managed to melt those icy hearts of yours."

"Flattered? I was just a girl, I didn't know anything." She said.

"I could have you again, if I so choose." He murmured.

"No." she said

And he grabbed her and forcefully kissed her. She didn't yield but struggled in his arms. She finally pushed him away. She slapped him. He laughed.

"Has anyone told you are beautiful you look when angry?" He said. "The color in your cheeks is---

"--Leave me alone, Or I'll kill you!" She shouted back.

He laughed. "Really, I'd love to see you try."

"I swear I will you despicable little toad!" She said.

"You're chest is heaving in a very pleasing way. While not the original Ushas, this body is very fine."He teased.

He took a step closer and closer. She backed away but she against was tried to block him. He grasped turned and spit in his face. He reared back,she kicked him twice in the stomach and ran.

"Don't call me Ushas!" She called.

He wiped the spittle from his face. Anger and pain mixing inside of him. Then he smiled this was all to familiar. He laughed to himself. "As you wish, my darling... I had you once, I will have you again."


	2. Chapter 2

A long, long, long, long time ago Ushas was laying on her bed at the academy. Staring at the high ceiling. Boredom and irritation, swirling in her mind. She wanted to go back to studying but Theta her boyfriend was here. He was on top of her, kissing her sloppily and playing with her breasts. He had popped them out from the top of her robes. He wasn't bad looking really, his face was sort of funny though but he had this lovely longish wavy dirty blond hair. She could feel his erection against her stomach. As he murmured endearments.

"Oh, Ushas," He said. "My sweet, sweet Ushas. Could we please, please..."

"No." She said.

"Ushas I love you, you know I do. I wouldn't dream of hurting you and I certainly won't think less of you if you let me---" He said.

She sighed. "No."

He deflated. "Alright."

"Get off," She said. "We should go back to studying, you can't afford to fail another exmination."

He slid off of her. "I can't help when my study partner is so distracting." He said with a grin.

She popped her breasts back into her robes, sat up. And fixed her hair.

"Thank you," She sighed. "Now please no more of this let's get back to studying."

"Oh, alright---" he began. Then the communicator on his wrist buzzed. He pulled up his sleeve. "Hey,Kocshei! How's it going?"

"------"

"You want to hang out tonight?"

"------"

"You do? When?"

"----------"

"Oh, sure! That'll be brilliant, I know just the place."

"What am I doing? I'm studying with Ushas."

"-------"

"No, actually studying."

"--------"

And he blushed. "Well, I don't like talking about that sort of thing."

"---------"

"Sure! I'll there with my hair in a braid." and he turned to Ushas. "I've got to go now. Koschei wants to hang out. I love you." He bent down kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

Ushas shook her head. Theta and his stupid friend. That Koschei got as good marks as her and never made any effort. He was bad news. She could see his face, that smirking, handsome,boy with the hair in the dark ponytail and and stubble on his chin from where he was attempting to grow a goatee. Why Theta was friends with him was beyond her. Theta didn't need Koschei getting him into trouble or taking up his time. She told herself she thought this because Theta was her boyfriend. But really sometimes she wondered why she kept Theta around. He was vaguely annoying, and clingy and could be suffocatingly sweet. But also funny, kind and he had these flashes of brilliance that made her wonder about him. Professor Borusa had assigned them as study partners a few years ago. And it was obvious how he felt about her from the first. And it took her a while to warm up to him....sometimes she wondered if she actually cared about him at all. Or if this was just to stop her reputation as the ice queen. Just so she'd have someone. She went back to studying at her desk. Someday she would have to sleep with Theta, she doubted it would anything but a chore.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, late at night. Ushas was working on an experiment in the small lab she had set up in her dorm room. She heard someone pounding at the door. She put down the test tube she was holding and went to the door. It must be Theta, he'd drunkenly proclaim his love for her and beg her to bed him. She'd refuse of course and he'd stumble off to pass out in his room. Sighing she pressed a button and the door opened. Revealing not Theta but Koschei. He was scowling at her.

"You are a bitchsh," He slurred.

"You're drunk, go away." She said calmly

"No," He he shook his head. He walked passed her into the room.

"Fine come in, it's alright with me." She said dirpping with sarcasm.

His long black hair was falling from his ponytail. He had the strong spicy sweet of Gergan, a potent Gallifreyan liquor. The door closed behind him and he glared at her.

"Why don't you fuck Theta?" He said. "He really loves you, spent half the evening rambling about it."

"That's lovely." She sighed.

"He wouldn't go to the Shobogan brothel, said he couldn't do that to you." Koschei said.

"How charming," She said.

"He's virgin you know. Hasst this out moded idea of ssaving himself for you." Koschei said waving a finger at her.

"So?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"IT'S A DISGRACE!" Koschei shouted. "He's almost a Time Lord and he hasn't fucked anyone. It's all your fault!"

"How is this my fault? I'm not holding him to any binding agreement, he can sleep with anyone he wants." Said Ushas sighing.

Koschei stared at her with a drunk intensity. "You're a frigid bitch, an Empress of ice. A girl like you....can't be asked. A girl like you has to taken. Has be broken." He snarled.

She didn't like his tone or the glint in his green eyes. It frightened her, but somehow excited her.  
He lunged at her, he pinned her top the wall and kissed her forcefully. He tasted spicy sweet. She almost let him, she liked the way he felt, exciting and close. Then a moment later, she realized that she couldn't LET him do this, couldn't let him just have her. He was to close, his lips, tongue scratchy stubble and body where oppressive. She pushed his suffocating body away and slap him sharply across the face.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"I'm gonna have you. You need a good hard fuck, Ushas." He growled.

"I'll call the guard!" She yelled.

He laughed. "No, you won't I glimpse your thoughts. You like it. You're getting aroused, cunt."

He grabbed and kissed her again. And this time she found herself kissing him back. Her hearts were beating in her ears. He tasted so good. She put her arms around him. She could feel a tingling warm sensation between her legs. She'd never felt that way with Theta. She liked the way it felt.

He threw her down on the bed. He pulled up her robes and pulled off her undergarments. He hiked up his own robes and held his penis in his hand. It was limp and dropping

"Oh lovely. You're to drunk Koschei," She said.

"No, I'm not." he insisted, he began rubbing furiously at his member."Just give me a mintue."

She waited and waited. "Hurry up."

"Just..... wait," His expression changed he went green. "I feel sick." He turned his head and vomited off the side of the bed.

His eyes unfocused, then closed and he fell on top of her snoring soundly. She shuddered. Ushas wiggled out beneath him and pulled his heavy, body onto the bed. She looked at the puddle of sick on the floor.

"Where is the cleaning drone?" she said.


End file.
